


Armada duPont: The Case of the Haunted Bowling Alley

by WilliamLeonard



Series: Armada duPont Mystery Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Gen, bowling, mystery?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamLeonard/pseuds/WilliamLeonard
Summary: Armada duPont, the famous girl detective, is tasked with her spookiest mystery of all: a ghost lurking in the bowling alley!





	1. The Phone Call

Armada duPont, the greatest girl detective the world has ever known, is taking it easy in her fancy private-eye office, counting up the quarters, dimes, and 100-dollar notes she has accrued across her illustrious crime-solving career. Business has been booming, but she hasn't gotten a case all weekend. She yearns, pathologically, for a good hard mystery to solve. 

She brushes her trademark lock of dyed-white hair out of her eyes as she tallies the week's earnings on a calculator. (For tax purposes.) Suddenly, her telephone rings on the desk — a potential client within. She swipes it up and hits them with her classic hard-boiled greeting: “Hello, this is DuPont Detective Services; Armada speaking.”

The tinny, timid voice of Timmy (a nine-year-old neighbour of Armada's, who calls in often) rings through the receiver. “Hi, uh, hey. There's, I mean, there could be,” — he clears his throat — “I think there's a ghost in the, in the bowling alley.”

Armada takes out her Sleuth-Pad and a pencil. Already, an interesting pitch. “Could you give further clarification?”

“Sure, um. When I, when my friends and I were there last Tue- Thursday, we heard this weird, like really weird sound, coming from… like, the place where…” Timmy pauses. “What's the, what's that place at the end of the bowling thing where, uh, the things you hit are.”

“The ‘back end’ of the lane?”

“Yeah, there. From like the very back of it, we, we heard something like this:”

Timmy proceeds to do an impression of the sound. Armada can immediately tell it's not a very good impression, but she can work with it. “I see. Did this creature ever surface again?”

“Uh, no, but I mean, it still really spooked us out. I know you can find out what it is!”

Armada smiles. It feels great to have loyal customers. “Worry not, Timmy — I shall get to the bottom of this!” With scarcely more than a ‘talk to you soon’, she hangs up.

At last, a mystery on her hands! Armada relishes the thought of the adventures (and compensation) that await her.


	2. The Game Plan

A new mystery! Wow. Wait until Dana hears about this.

Armada duPont picks up a nearby walkie-talkie, adjusting her glasses. “Attention, Dana! We've got ourselves a case. Over.”

On the other side of the room, slumped in a beanbag chair, Dana Webber (Armada's investigating partner and transgirl hacker extraordinaire) raises her own walkie-talkie. “Uh, copy that.” She continues messing around on her phone. “Who is it. Over.”

“It's Timmy again,” Armada says with a grin. “Over.”

A slight pause from Dana. “Oh for fuck's sake. Over.”

“Let us not be unbecoming towards our clients, Dana,” Armada stifles a laugh, examining her Sleuth-Pad notes. (This time, she drew a horse.) “He pays well, even if his cases can be… somewhat unique. Over.”

She hears a snort from across the room. “What is it this time, like an alien invasion or something? Over.”

“Not so sensational, I'm afraid,” Armada replies. “A ghost in the bowling alley. Over.”

“Sick,” Dana exclaims in a complete monotone. “Well, you're the boss. What's the— _shit,_ ” she breaks off, doubtless falling prey to some video game death. “What's the, uh, game plan? Over.”

Armada juggles the facts around in her brain, weighing evidence and deducing possibilities. “Well, I suppose we should examine the scene ourselves! Over.”

With much effort, Dana gets up from her beanbag throne, combing through her hair. “Sounds like fun to me.”

“Then it's settled! Over and out!” Armada swivels out of her office chair, bouncing sprightly to a chest of drawers — pulling out her cap, her magnifying glass, her tweed coat, and other essential tools of the trade. Dana settles for a varsity jacket and some lipstick.

The detective duo exit the office, and set off for the streets, walking in the haze of a small town afternoon towards the prestigious Burt's Bowl Planet — where their investigation begins.


End file.
